Pewna historia
by Esien
Summary: O magii, trudnych wyborach i lustrach.


_Oto kolejna miniaturka, jeszcze krótsza od poprzedniej. Trochę rozważań na temat magii oraz moich ulubionych bohaterów. Tekst nie jest do końca zgodny z kanonem, chociaż nawiązuje do wydarzeń znanych z siedmioksięgu. _

_Betowała __**Ahaanzel**__, której serdecznie dziękuję._

* * *

Pewna historia

_Czarna magia jest jak nowotwór_, myślał kiedyś Harry. Podobnie do jego złośliwej odmiany toczyła wnętrzności, nieuchronnie zmieniając człowieka w strzęp. Wszystko, co mówiono o tej straszliwej sile, zarówno na lekcjach, jak i w prywatnych rozmowach, na to wskazywało. Jedyną różnicę stanowił fakt, że tego raka trzeba było samemu zaprosić, własnoręcznie podpisując na siebie wyrok. Tak, kiedyś Harry sądził, że rozumie i że wszystko jest tak proste. Przecież tylko głupcy ściągają na siebie zgubę, a on nie był głupcem.

Nie, ty nie rozmyślałeś w ogóle o czarnej magii. Pojmowałeś magię jako jedność, bez podziałów i granic; jako potężną siłę władną rządzić światem. Każdym światem. Według ciebie była ona jak woda. Wiedziałeś, że gdy człowiek patrzy na morze, niektóre miejsca wydają się jaśniejsze od innych, ale to jedyne rozróżnienie, jakie dopuszczałeś. Woda była żywiołową potęgą, która dawała życie, ale przynosiła też zniszczenie. Przy czym życie podtrzymywała dyskretnie, natomiast niszczyła wielką i widowiskową falą. A ty zawsze lubiłeś wzburzone morze.

W magicznym świecie od czasu do czasu ktoś wygłaszał przepowiednie. Jedna z nich brzmiała niedorzecznie, ponieważ mówiła, że mocą potrzebną do pokonania Czarnego Pana dysponuje dziecko. (Poznałeś je. Nie lubiłeś go.) Owe dziecko, gdy już usłyszało i zrozumiało treść proroctwa, rozmyślało o nim dzień w dzień, przekonane, że nie da rady. Że tak naprawdę ta historia może mieć tylko jedno zakończenie.

Niewiele wcześniej powróciłeś, by znów sięgać po władzę i rozdeptywać wrogów jak robaki. Również sądziłeś, że ta historia może mieć tylko jedno zakończenie. Właściwie się w tym momencie zgadzaliście.

W hogwarckiej bibliotece istniał dział ksiąg zakazanych. W zakurzonych tomach kryła się wiedza, której przyswojenie z pewnością zwiększało szanse na przetrwanie ataku wroga. Dla Harry'ego przeżycie było wszystkim, ponieważ od tego (podobno) zależały losy świata, jaki znał i kochał oraz ludzi, na których mu zależało. Potrzebował siły, a przecież wiedza stanowi siłę, prawda? Nauczyciele korzystali z zakazanych ksiąg legalnie, więc sądził, że nie mogły być tak naprawdę szkodliwe. Były co najwyżej nieodpowiednie do aktualnego poziomu jego wiedzy i możliwości. By zacząć je studiować, trzeba było po prostu zaczekać. Problem w tym, że on nie miał czasu.

Ty również czytałeś niegdyś tamte księgi. Sądziłeś, że magia jest jak woda i w gruncie rzeczy stanowi jedność, więc nie powinno się zabraniać dostępu do tak istotnego jej aspektu. Nie wierzyłeś też, że istnieje ktoś władny _tobie_ czegokolwiek zakazać. Nie myliłeś się tylko w jednym – magia faktycznie przypominała wodę.

W rzeczywistości działanie czarnej magii było mniej zauważalne niż symptomy nawet najwcześniejszych stadiów nowotworu. Przypominała ona wodę, czyli zasadniczo była taka, jak każda magia. Tyle że mówimy tu o kroplach, lubiących się wlewać w wąskie szczeliny, co samo w sobie również nie stanowi zagrożenia, o ile akurat nie zbliża się zima. Jeśli bowiem ciecz zamarza, rozsadza szczelinę i tworzy pęknięcia, w które może wlać się więcej wody, zamarzającej już łatwiej, gdy serce człowieka ogarnia chłód. Dziura rośnie i rośnie, bo na zewnątrz niej jest coraz zimniej, a wody przybywa…

Nie był to jedyny możliwy scenariusz, jednak najczęściej właśnie tak się działo, niekiedy po latach lub nawet dekadach od powstania pierwszej rysy. Świadomość, jak przebiega ten proces posiadał Albus Dumbledore i garstka jemu podobnych – tych, którzy dotarli do granicy między dobrem a złem i, nie przekraczając jej, zdołali zawrócić. Ludzie bez rys nie poświęcali czasu na tego typu rozważania, natomiast ci, w których magia żłobiła pęknięcia uparcie i długo, aż wreszcie rozsadziła ich dusze na drobniutkie kawałki, niewiele już dostrzegali.

Zupełnie jak ty. Myślałeś, że jesteś wyjątkowy, w rzeczywistości zaś wielu ludzi dzieliło twój los. Wprawdzie miałeś potęgę, o której oni mogli jedynie śnić oraz ambicję i śmiałość, które mogły cię wynieść na szczyty, jednak w kwestii ran byłeś do nich podobny. (A pęknięcia pojawiły się też w chłopcu, którego nie lubiłeś.)

Istniało dobro i zło, co Harry rozumiał aż nazbyt dobrze. Zbyt wiele w życiu przeszedł, by ten fundamentalny podział zignorować. Nienawidził zła i jego przyczyn, a im bardziej chciał je zwalczyć, tym bardziej ich nienawidził. Nie dostrzegał pęknięć, jak wcześniej nie zauważył pierwszej rysy. Zresztą świadomość jej istnienia nie zaniepokoiłaby go. W końcu wierzył, że czarna magia jest jak nowotwór.

Moc objawiła się u ciebie wcześniej i silniej niż u innych, iskrząc się pod skórą i domagając się uwolnienia. W wieku, w którym zwyczajne magiczne dzieci co najwyżej rozbijały szyby – wszystkie w okolicy nieskoordynowanymi przebłyskami – twoja koncentracja pozwalała ci nie tylko niszczyć, ale i usuwać szkody. (Później dowiedziałeś się, że to co robiłeś było zaklęciem, którego inkantacja brzmi _Reparo.)_ Naprawiać szyby musiałeś nauczyć się bardzo szybko, bo gdy pękały, a ty byłeś w pokoju sam jeden, opiekunki nie wierzyły, że nie dotknąłeś szkła. Kary w sierocińcu nie były straszne, a zaledwie uciążliwe. Pociągały jednak za sobą o wiele gorsze konsekwencje, na przykład kpinę widoczną w oczach wszystkich tych dzieci, które uważały się za lepsze, chociaż bez wątpienia to _ty_ byłeś lepszy. Później się nie przyznawałeś, może nie pamiętałeś, jednak na pierwszy akt przemocy zdobyłeś się przecież w imię tej najprymitywniej pojętej sprawiedliwości. Oko za oko, zło za zło. Nie miałeś nikogo, kto by ci wytłumaczył, że taka sprawiedliwość nie świadczy o wybitności, a wręcz przeciwnie. Mimo to, intuicyjnie musiałeś rozumieć, co jest niewłaściwe, chociażby po to, by wiedzieć, z czym się ukrywać. Przecież w życiu każdego dziecka dobro i zło istnieją, a nawet ty byłeś kiedyś dzieckiem. Kto wie, może pierwszy zupełnie bezpodstawny akt przemocy wywołał u ciebie jakieś reakcje? Nie mogłeś spać? Drżałeś? Później, w ciągu długoletniej działalności, złamałeś wielu ludzi i zniszczyłeś mnóstwo istnień. Przychodziło ci to z taką łatwością, jak machnięcie ręką. Nie miałeś czym się przejmować, przecież w twoim świecie nie było dobra i zła. Istniała jedynie czysta i jednolita potęga. Ta sama, która niegdyś ściągnęła cię w przepaść.

Harry drżał. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego wcześniej sądził, iż _Sectumsempra_ to taki fajny czar. W widoku krwi na posadzce nie znalazł nic pociągającego. Najbardziej jednak przeraził się, gdy dostrzegł wzrok Hermiony.

_Coś ty zrobił?_ pytały jej oczy.

− Idziemy! – rozkazały jej usta.

Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy pojawia się pierwsza rysa. W jego przypadku mogło się to stać całkiem niedawno; w momencie, gdy wypowiadając słowo _crucio_, naprawdę chciał zadać ból. Równie dobrze można by przypuszczać, iż zdarzyło się to o wiele wcześniej, gdy jako trzynastolatek pierwszy raz tak naprawdę pragnął kogoś skrzywdzić; a może w jeszcze odleglejszej przeszłości, podczas którejś z ciemnych nocy w komórce z pająkami.

− Cały czas zapominamy – stwierdził później dyrektor, a jego głos był smutny. Chłopiec nie dosłyszał w nim jednak potępienia, na które zasłużył i którego się spodziewał.

− O czym? – Takie stwierdzenia zawsze zwracają uwagę.

− Pokonałeś bazyliszka, walczyłeś z Voldemortem, wychodziłeś z innych trudnych sytuacji i myśmy niestety zapomnieli, że to wcale nie znaczy, iż nie potrzebujesz opieki. Jesteś _dzieckiem_, Harry. Możesz się mylić, możesz się bać i nie musisz ze wszystkim sam sobie radzić. Twoja sytuacja byłaby niezwykle trudna nawet gdybyś miał obok siebie rodziców czy kochających opiekunów. Skoro masz tylko nas, my jesteśmy tymi, którzy zawiedli. Przepraszam.

Harry nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc milczał wtedy bardzo długo. Dyrektor patrzył i rozumiał, jak zawsze zresztą.

− Dajesz ludziom coś dobrego – mówił. – Walczysz dla nich, podtrzymujesz nadzieję. Musisz pamiętać, że dobrzy, porządni ludzie, których opinia się naprawdę liczy, podziwiają cię i są ci wdzięczni. Sądzę, że powinieneś to przyjąć. Twoja sława nie oznacza tylko presji, oznacza też wsparcie. Myśl o innych, ale nie jak o obowiązku. Myśl o nich jak o przywileju, który został ci dany. Ciesz się z przyjaciół i słuchaj ich, bo dbanie o innych jest twoją siłą.

Tobie Dumbledore nigdy niczego nie wytłumaczył, zresztą i tak pewnie byś go nie posłuchał. Trzeba przyznać, że okazja była nieprzeciętna, przecież on już od lat rozumiał. W poglądzie, że magia jest jak woda nawet się w gruncie rzeczy zgadzaliście. Problem polegał na tym, że w swoich poczynaniach byłeś zbyt perfekcyjny, by kiedykolwiek pozostawić świadka.

Harry często wzdrygał się, przerażony, lub budził w nocy na samo wspomnienie momentu, gdy w oczach przyjaciółki ujrzał przerażenie i coś niepokojąco podobnego do wstrętu. Pomny na słowa dyrektora, zaczął przeglądać się w ludzkich oczach jak w odbiciach. Nie wszystkich, tylko tych należących do najbliższych, ponieważ wiedział, że tam znajdzie prawdę na swój temat. Potrzebował jej od momentu, gdy zrozumiał, że jego własna ocena sytuacji nie zawsze jest bezbłędna. Przecież kiedyś sądził, że czarna magia przypomina nowotwór.

– Szacunek bierze się ze strachu – mawiałeś. – Zawsze tak było i na tym opiera się wszelka władza. Jeśli nie udowodnisz ludziom, że są gorsi, zaczną cię lekceważyć, a na to żaden silny czarodziej nie powinien sobie pozwalać. Ja nigdy bym nie pozwolił. Jeśli pokażesz, że jesteś silniejszy, potężniejszy, wiesz więcej, możesz innymi zawładnąć, możesz ich skrzywdzić, okażą szacunek. Prawdziwy szacunek.

– Prawdziwy szacunek bierze się z uznania – powiedziałby Harry, gdyby kiedyś słyszał twoje wywody. Podniósłby głowę i spojrzał ci w oczy, i nie znalazłbyś w jego spojrzeniu strachu, który myliłeś z czymś znacznie ważniejszym. Może jeszcze by spytał, co zrobisz, gdy pojawi się ktoś silniejszy. A ty byś go wyśmiał, mimo że pierwszy raz ktoś powiedziałby ci prawdę. Zdecydowanie miałeś ciekawego przeciwnika, któremu nigdy nie poświęciłeś należytej uwagi. Owszem, pewnie dałby się złapać w każdą twoją pułapkę, ale później patrzyłby na ciebie odważnie, nie odwracając wzroku. Może by na ciebie nakrzyczał? Wiele osób wpadało w twoje sidła, jednak niewiele stawiało ci czoła. Jeśli krzyczeli, to z bólu. Na co dzień zaś byłeś otoczony ludźmi, którzy dotykali czołami posadzki, drżącym głosem wyjękiwali pochwały oraz kulili się na każdy twój ruch. W ich ułomnych gestach widziałeś obraz siebie jako władcy. Jedyny, jaki akceptowałeś. Nigdy nie dopuściłeś do siebie myśli, iż mógł to być obraz fałszywy - nie, gdy wszystkie zwierciadła wokół pokazywały to samo. Upajałeś się tą wizją i szczyciłeś się nią. Mawiałeś, że podczas gdy na Dumbledore'a jedynie część osób patrzy z szacunkiem, a na chłopca, który przeżył zaledwie garstka, przed tobą klękają wszyscy. Nie można zaprzeczyć, że twoje spostrzeżenia były prawdziwe. Zapomniałeś tylko o jednym. Przy czołobitnym pokłonie nie widać oczu.

W Harrym niepokój przegrał z akceptacją. Skoro to on został wybrany przez przeznaczenie, by pokonać zło, zamierzał tę rolę odegrać. Miał przecież przewagę w postaci wsparcia silnej organizacji, niezwykłej różdżki i dziwnej właściwości powodującej, że potężny Czarny Pan nie potrafił go zabić. Rozumiał już również, że droga do zwycięstwa nie wiodła przez dział ksiąg zakazanych. _Nigdy ognia ogniem, a zła nienawiścią_, myślał. Pamiętał o słowach dyrektora i patrzył na innych jak na wsparcie, cenił ich jak przywilej. Wiedział, że wszyscy mu pomogą i wierzył, że zawsze przy nim będą. Nawet, jeśli niektórych trzeba było na razie pożegnać.

A ty umierałeś. Ginąłeś kawałek po kawałku w myśl planu stworzonego przez kogoś, o kim myślałeś, że był przegranym, że zdeptałeś go jak robaka. Słudzy klękali, pojmani drżeli na widok twej potęgi, władza sprawiała przyjemność. _Wszystko jest w porządku_, oceniałeś. Tylko to jedno dziecko wciąż nie chciało dać się zabić, ale przecież nie zamierzałeś się nim przejmować. Nie naprawdę.

A Harry umierał. (_Wreszcie_, pomyślałeś wtedy.) Gdy szedł na spotkanie z tobą, gdy nie wyjął różdżki i gdy uderzył go zielony promień, rozmyślał o innych ludziach. Wspomniał przyjaciół, rodzinę i znajomych, a nawet pomyślał o tych całkiem obcych. Szczególnie jednak był wdzięczny wszystkim, w których oczach się przeglądał i którzy pomogli mu się utrzymać na powierzchni. Wciąż o nich rozmyślał, gdy podnosił głowę, cudownie ocalony.

Hogwart stanowił ostatnią przeszkodę. Mógłbyś przeżyć wstrząs, gdybyś się choć przez moment zastanowił, czemu ludzie na błoniach, trzymani w bezruchu i ciszy mocą twej woli, nadal nie wykazywali tej prymitywnej formy szacunku, którą uważałeś za jedyną. Gdy zaś poderwali się znów do walki, ty się śmiałeś, wciąż przekonany, że ta historia może mieć tylko jedno zakończenie. Zapomniałeś, że na każdą potęgę przychodzi kiedyś inna, większa. Trzeba przyznać, w twoim życiu przejawiała się ona w sposób nieco ironiczny – w bezbronnym niemowlęciu, w śmiesznie nieadekwatnym _Protego_. Raz za razem, cała posiadana przez ciebie moc stawała się niewspółmierna do tej innej siły, której natury zresztą nigdy nie zdołałeś pojąć. Na swoje nieszczęście wszystko, czego nie rozumiałeś przestawało dla ciebie istnieć. Tyle że ta druga potęga była realna i znów zadziałała, a zaświaty upomniały się o twoją duszę.

Harry rozumiał, że rysa, raz powstawszy, już nigdy się nie zasklepi, tak jak nigdy nie będzie można usunąć z niej wody. Jedyną możliwością pozostawało nie dać jej zamarznąć. Jako że czarna magia działała subtelnie, musiał stale być czujny i oglądać swoje odbicie w oczach przyjaciół. Dopóki widział w nich ciepło, miłość i uznanie, wszystko było dobrze. Nawet w tym momencie było dobrze, mimo że w odpowiedzi na _Avadę_ mógł rzucić co najwyżej zaklęcie rozbrajające.

A ty umierasz. Przyczyną nie jest nieposłuszeństwo Czarnej Różdżki, niespodziewany splot wydarzeń czy twoja pycha. W tej ostatniej sekundzie nie zdążysz się już nawet zdziwić, więc nie dowiesz się prawdy. Tej, która mówi, że przegrałeś, ponieważ nigdy nie miałeś porządnego lustra.


End file.
